


Home

by puskababy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam reflects on how his life has changed since he came to be in Kris Allen's employ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Happiness was a relative emotion when it came to slavery. After all how could one be happy in a life of servitude? Adam Lambert had heard a great little quote when he was younger. ‘Even though I serve you, I am not your servant’. Unfortunately this wasn’t the case for him, as he’d been born into service like his family before him. 

These days, his time was filled with the repetitive, sometimes boring daily tasks involved in running and maintaining the house of his new owner, Mr Kristopher Allen. He hadn’t been here long, only a few months, but already he knew this life was far improved from the one he’d left. After all there were only two other slaves here, and Adam didn’t have to compete for attention. He could blend in and go about his duties without attracting undue scrutiny. He liked that. 

He was cleaning one of the downstairs bathrooms when he first noticed it – the change. At first he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, and he pressed his nose to the mirror in an effort to determine what exactly was different about his appearance. It wasn’t anything overly obvious to the outside observer, but to him it was mind-blowing. 

Gone were the haunted eyes and sallow cheeks of the slave he’d been, replaced by sparkling depths and pale clear skin dusted with freckles. It was like he was a different man, changed somehow. He hadn’t realised he looked like that. 

Sucking in a breath he moved away from the mirror and wiped the foggy patch away before moving on, going about his daily tasks with the calm assurance of a man who knows and loves his routine. Humans were creatures of habit, and Adam liked the security of knowing what to expect. He didn’t like surprises. 

However it was a surprise when Kris had found him, an unexpected and welcome one now, he realised. His previous owner had been a bastard of a man, who’d simply abandoned him at a slave market when he’d grown tired of him. He still remembered that day, feeling the sun on his back and the illusion of warmth it provided. His heart had been cold that day. 

But over time Kris had warmed him, chipping away at the ice around his heart to reveal the sweet, gentle man within. Adam knew he was something of an anomaly within slaves, his gentle and trusting nature were viewed by some as a weakness: but Kris seemed to like it. Slowly they’d formed the tentative beginnings of a bond, one that started that fateful day Adam had been abandoned at the market. 

He still bore the scars from the silver chain that tied him to a hitching post, which was normally a place for Free men to leave their slaves for short periods. He’d sat there for most of the day before Kris had come along, obviously noticing his distress. For even though Adam hated his old master, it was better to be owned by a monster, than cast off entirely. 

Kris had taken him home and here he’d stayed since then, safe within the walls of this impressive house, and safe in the knowledge that Kris wouldn’t harm him in any way. His days of being a pleasure slave were over. 

He was given a bed and a small cupboard in which to store his clothing, (of which he had none). Those first days here had been frightening and uncertain, he had no idea what to expect of his new master. Kris had reassured him and shown him his duties, even going so far as to purchase new clothes for him. 

Adam had been beyond grateful, and flourished under his new owner like a bloom, his confidence growing in direct correlation to the praise he received on a daily basis, the last dregs of his pain and fear washing away like water down a drain. He would always carry that past pain though, and every now and then he liked to look on it and remember where he’d come from, and what he’d been. 

“Adam? What are you doing?”

Kris’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and while he’d been living here for a few months now, it was still hard to shake that immediate fear of being discovered doing something you weren’t supposed to. He swallowed the sudden panic. Kris wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I’m sorry Sir, I was lost in thought” he said, picking up his wash -cloth. 

A gentle smile broke on Kris’s face. “You looked a million miles away”

“I was”

Kris stepped forward and took the cloth from him. “Come on, I’m giving you all the night off. This place is clean enough. After dinner you can do as you please. I think Nathan and Briony are going into town. You’re welcome to go with them, I think they’re going to the cinema”

Adam nodded. “I’d rather stay here with you Sir. I’d like to”

Kris smiled again. “I’d like that too. You’ve come a long way in a very short span of time Adam. I think we should celebrate”

Now Adam smiled, and if possible Kris’s gaze softened even more. “I love seeing that. It took you so long to smile around me”

“I didn’t have much to smile about for so long”

“And now you do?”

Adam only blushed. A smile so freely given is a true gift, and Adam’s smile that had for so long been secret, now shone free. 

“Come on, lets go eat” Kris said, setting the wash-cloth aside and beckoning for Adam to follow. In that moment Adam had no notion of what the other man was thinking, but he knew one thing rang true. 

He was home.


End file.
